


逾越节的礼物

by IceSugar_404



Category: Chenzel - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSugar_404/pseuds/IceSugar_404
Summary: 04年的逾越节，Kristin送了Idina一份礼物。
Relationships: Chenzel - Relationship





	逾越节的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 本文纯属虚构，如有雷同实属巧合。

*全是我编的。

各种粉饼盒、眼影盘和各式各样的刷子凌乱地散在Idina面前。才放下不到一分钟的眼线笔又被她急急忙忙地抓起，对着那扇椭圆的小镜子一阵描画。她嘴里一个劲地数着数，似乎对某个时刻的来临感到焦虑。

“脖子……脖子……”她的手指在锁骨之间流连。那里空空荡荡，像一片光秃秃的荒地。应该有点什么东西点缀在这里。

“哦！我怎么能把它忘了！”Idina的眼睛倏地睁大，立刻跳起来往房间的某个角落冲去。那里放着一只墨绿色的保险柜，她蹲在那儿，听到“滴答”的一声，Idina松了口气。万幸，赶时间的她还没有急到忘记密码的地步。

那是一条项链，而中间的那颗宝石，即便是在昏暗的保险箱中依然散发着光芒，就像是夜空中闪耀的星星。Idina很久没有这样久久地看着这颗宝石，准确的说，自从她从某人手中得到这颗像星星一样璀璨的宝石后，这还是她第一次如此端详着它。

经纪人的电话不适时的响起，Idina不得不离开保险柜，回到摆满化妆品的小桌前。

“……对对，10:30,30号大街左手第三扇门进，我记得的……我会准时赶到那里的，哦拜托，洛杉矶的交通怎么可能不堵车……好了好了，我会尽力赶到的，现在你要是继续啰嗦那我肯定要迟到啦……”

挂断电话后，Idina向着还躺在保险柜里的宝石一笑。

开玩笑的，去见她怎么会迟到呢？”

她小心翼翼地将项链戴上，再三确认那颗宝石不左不右，正好贴在她锁骨的凹陷处里。

“Esther，我有十几年的故事可以慢慢讲给你听，”轻抚着宝石冰凉的表面，Idina轻言细语，就像在对一位老友吐露心声，“不过现在，我们要先出发去见那个人。”

“嘿，Kristin。”

Idina的问候显然把正在啃汉堡的Kristin吓了一跳。她慌忙把汉堡藏在身后，慌慌张张地回了一句“Hi”。但Idina把她背在身后的手拉过来，有些责备地问：

“你跟我说过你最不爱吃的就是汉堡，可我已经看见你吃这个好几天了。”

“啊哈……”Kristin打着马虎眼，尽量回避着Idina的目光，“其实说不爱吃是因为没吃过。这几天尝了尝，还不错。”

“只是一个夹着生菜、番茄酱和蛋黄酱甚至没有一块肉和奶酪夹在里的汉堡？”Idina甚至觉得Kristin手里拿着的简直不能称作汉堡，她抚着Kristin的肩膀，温柔中略带沙哑的声音十分的迷人，“出什么事了吗，Kri？”

“呃……只是一点小问题啦Dee，没事的，就当减肥啦，”Kristin比了比自己的腰，“你知道的，Glinda那些裙子有多难穿。”

Idina直视着Kristin的眼睛。她蓝色的眼睛里告诉Idina，事实并不是这样。

“来吧，Kri，我们去吃点好吃的，”Idina拉住她的手，“别想拒绝我，你知道快要过逾越节的犹太人总是会大吃特吃。”

“大吃特吃？！”Kristin觉得就像听见太阳明天从西边升起从Idina的嘴里说出来一样，“哦拜托Dee，我就从来没看过你大吃特吃的时候——”

“除了这个逾越节，”Idina捏捏Kristin的手，难得听见她要求别人做什么事，“不过在大吃特吃前，我们要先去超市采购些东西。”

演出完的纽约并没有多少超市还在营业，而营业的超市也大多是正打折处理的食材。载着Kristin转了好几个街区，Idina带着大包小包的战利品回到了自己租住的房子。

“瞧，这么两大包，才花70刀不到，”Idina麻利地按开暖黄的灯，招呼Kristin进屋，“抱歉kri我知道这屋子因为装了太多东西，有些乱，不过还算干净，你先勉强将就一下……”

看着墙上的时针指向0点，Kristin知道今天可能得在Idina家住下了。她打量着屋子，虽然不是第一次来Idina的家里，但像现在这样堆着这么多为逾越节准备的无酵饼，让Kristin对这个原本熟悉的空间感到有些陌生。

“哦，那不是我的，是我妈妈暂时放在这里的，等过逾越节的时候再拎过去。”似乎感知到Kristin在观察无酵饼，Idina一边切菜一边说。说着说着她想到了开心的事，又笑起来，和Kristin分享起妈妈是怎么费尽千辛万苦联系到纽约某家肉贩让他们卖给她半只羊的。

“噢，多么可爱的妈妈啊。”

Idina忽然想起Kristin的身世，连忙道歉自己不该提到这些。

“不不不，Dee，继续讲下去。我喜欢听你讲这些故事，好像我也跟着你们一起过节一样。”Kristin走过去，在旁边看着Idina剪开包装，把培根丢进涂好油的平底锅里。

肉的香气伴着煎得滋滋响的声音让Kristin忍不住咽了咽口水，看着那个在灶具前忙碌的让人安心的背影，Kristin露出微微笑意。

“Dee，逾越节你希望收到什么礼物吗？就像我们过圣诞那样。”

Idina从没想过这个问题，她靠在冰箱边，“嗯……是个好问题。逾越节我们通常会送红酒或者自己做的小点心什么的，其他的好像也没怎么见过。”

“不过我9岁过逾越节的时候，我祖父给我说，如果一个犹太女孩能够乖乖的睡觉，那么Esther就会降临在她身边，保佑她找到自己的白马王子。”

Kristin正捧起热可可，听到Esther时顿时来了兴趣：“Esther，是像六芒星一样的东西吗？”

“祖父说是神专门庇佑那些好女孩的‘希望之星’，不过现在想起来，他只不过是想赶紧哄我睡着自己好睡所以编出来的故事吧，”Idina摇摇头，仿佛在笑自己当年居然就这么相信了祖父的话，“很滑稽我知道，可那时候我还真期待过Esther带着那个人出现。”

“多天真可爱的小朋友啊Dee，”看出Idina有些惆怅，Kristin连忙安慰，“我真希望你能一直这样，永远保持一颗赤子之心。”

Idina受用地点点头。Kristin总是有办法让自己不好意思。Kristin的话就像是冬日里厚厚的被子，温柔地将Idina包裹起来，让她感觉安全和踏实。

“要真有Esther，我希望它能保佑Wicked一个半月后拿最佳音乐剧，”Idina耸耸肩，“不过保持赤子之心前，你要先把这些都吃掉，”Idina指了指她刚夹进面包里的培根，“只吃蔬菜和蛋黄酱是没办法唱Popular的哦Kri。”

“那么敬Esther！”Kristin举起杯，模仿起Idina的Maureen，逗得Maureen本人哈哈大笑。

驾车到达约定的地点时，距离约定的时间还有二十多分钟，Idina和自己经纪人碰了面，迅速梳理了一下接下来采访的流程和问题。

“她现在有到吗？”粗略浏览了一遍提纲后，Idina看似无意地问起。

猝不及防地被问起，经纪人愣了一下才反应过来Idina问的是谁，“她还没到，不过你可以先自己准备一下。”

经纪人和节目组的导演继续沟通，而Idina环视四周，对着锁骨间的宝石窃窃私语。

“是的，Esther，她还没有来。但瞧瞧这儿，和她当时把你送我的酒店大堂多像，”Idina仰着头看着大堂里的水晶吊灯，喃喃着，“你应该记得的，04年，距离现在也不过12年的时间。”

“我当时多傻啊……我居然没想到那时她那么节省是为了你，我还以为她只是单纯有些周转不过来，”想着想着，Idina将宝石握进手心，几乎落下泪来，“你很珍贵，宝贝，珍贵到我只敢把你放进保险箱里。”

她私下还没见过我戴着你呢，Esther。

“嘿，Dee。”

Idina正在浴室里用刷子刷掉脸上的绿妆时，Kristin的声音突然出现。Idina一声惊呼，忙想去扯一旁的浴巾擦掉脸上的水。奇怪，明明记得就在手边，怎么就是摸不到呢？

“怎么啦Kri？”毛巾找不到，Idina只好闭着眼试图关掉淋浴。可左摸摸右摸摸，Idina根本摸不到淋浴的开关在哪儿，她只好让Kristin等等让自己把花洒关掉再说。

“哦你继续洗没事的，Dee，我只是来跟你说一声逾越节快乐~”Kristin的声音像憋着笑，“家里有些事我得马上离开，所以我先把送你的逾越节礼物放到你化妆间的桌子上啦。”

眼前的黑暗加上手里的混乱让Idina根本没法处理她刚刚听得的消息，只能“谢谢”“嗯嗯”的答应着。

“以及，逾越节快乐，再一次的。”Kristin看着帘子里隐隐约约的身影，忍不住扬起嘴角，“晚安，好梦，Dee。”

回到自己的化妆间，Idina看见一个普蓝色天鹅绒缎面的小盒子端端正正摆在自己的剧本上，而盒子旁摆着一个包好的浸着油渍的纸袋，似乎是什么食物。

一张黄色的便签纸贴在纸袋上。Idina摘下，忍不住莞尔。

“亲爱的Dee：谢谢你招待我的汉堡，现在尝尝由Kristin独家制作的培根汉堡，希望能有你做的十分之一好吃。p.s. 也许你会问我那段时间为什么总吃汉堡，答案就在你手边的小盒子里。爱你。你的Kri。”

这让Idina更加好奇小盒子里究竟是什么。一打开，竟是一条漂亮的项链。中间坠着一颗宝石，那深邃而璀璨的蓝色让Idina想起Kristin的眼睛，那是她的瞳色。

卡片放在小盒的盖子上。Idina依然笑着，只不过这次她忙着扯纸巾擦拭眼角不停滚落的泪。

“最最亲爱的Dee：若论长远，我希望这颗Esther能守护你清晨醒来时的幸福与快乐，守护你深夜睡去的宁静与平和直到永远；如果提一个没有那么远大的愿望，我希望它能见证你拿到最佳女主角，逾越节快乐。你最忠诚的Kri。”

Idina抓起手机，颤抖的手指让她差一点拨不出号码。而正在开车的Kristin按下接听键，听见Idina的啜泣声从电话那头传来，语无伦次地说着。

“哦Kri你人怎么这么好啊……你真傻……为什么要买这么贵重的项链啊……我的天啊我爱死你了……这么贵重的项链……太贵重了……你不应该真的……你不应该瞒着我这样做……”

“噢，Dee，你值得的。”Kristin的声音从电话里传来，她试着让气氛没有那么悲伤，“你有试着戴上看看吗。”

Idina仍然哽咽着，“还、还没……我马上打开……”

Kristin没有说话。她明白Idina那些天拉着她回家做培根汉堡吃，是因为担心她钱不够没吃饱，但又怕点明伤了她的自尊。Idina的善良和无私，她在舞台和生活中对自己的支持，让Kristin下定决心无论如何也要攒下一笔钱来送她一份逾越节的礼物。

而为什么会选择逾越节呢？Kristin看向自己的副驾驶位，那里摆着一份医院关于她颈部的CT图以及诊断书。她之所以没留在后台等Idina拆开她的礼物，也正是因为要去医院取这份报告。

Idina，我可能不能陪你一起告别了。但这份礼物，这颗Esther可以。

“好看吗？Dee，”Kristin忍不住流下泪水，分不清这是因为颈部伤害造成还是出于自己的意愿，“你戴上一定很美。”

“这是您04年获得托尼奖时戴的那条项链吧，”记者和Idina坐着闲聊时，一眼就认出了她脖间的这枚项链，“相信它对您一定很重要，一会儿您能讲讲这条项链背后的故事吗？”

“嗯，它叫Esther，希伯来语里是‘希望之星’的意思，是我的一位好朋友送我的，”Idina用手轻轻裹住它，仿佛通过它在与某种存在对话，“04年它带给了我好运，我希望今天也一样。它的故事，并不只是关于我一个人，所以我希望Esther能带来这份好运，让Kristin来一起讲述。”

“这么说来，是Kristin送您的项链了？”记者忍不住感慨她们的情谊，“是两位一起出演Wicked时候送的吗？”

“没错，为此她啃了快一个月的汉堡攒钱， 这让我很过意不去。”

“那送了这条项链后，她有些说过什么吗？”

“她说——”

“‘戴上好看吗，Dee？’”

Idina不敢相信地从座位上蹦起来，看着身后朝她满面笑意的Kristin，她捂着嘴不停地提起上帝之名。她张开手，一路小跑，将12年不见的Kristin紧紧搂进怀中。

“Well，Now I see THAT. ”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 这应该是我为Chenzel的最后一次写作。  
> 谢谢你们的阅读和喜爱，如果能看见您的评论，我将感激不尽~


End file.
